ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Lazar
Robert Scott "Bob" Lazar (born January 26, 1959) is notable in the UFO community as a Fox News, Man who exposed ‘Area 51 UFO tests’ claims US government still monitors him 30 years later, By James Cox | The Sun, Dec 5, 2018 for exposing Area 51 in 1989. Lazar called out Element 115 fourteen years before its discovery in 2003, a super heavy elementNewScientist, Fresh evidence emerges for superheavy element 115, 28 August 2013, by Lisa Grossman now called . Lazar had also made the public privy to an unconfirmed site, called “S-4”, allegedly in the . Site S-4 S-4 is an unconfirmed site designation near the Area 51 test facility,Jan Harzan, a director of the Mutual UFO Network (MUFON), supports the claim that the S-4 site is underground in the Papoose Mountains, Lincoln County, Nevada, about an hour north of Area 51 (Austin, 2017). that conducted experimental technology programs into the nineteen eighties. In 1989, Bob Lazar first disclosed the site name and its program which involved the acquisition and study of alien craft. Advanced propulsion Bob Lazar has maintained, since 1989, that the US government has in its possession advanced propulsion technology at Area-51's S-4. The US have been studying nine alien craft. Their power source relies on an anti-matter reactor that runs gravity amplifiers. It has a two part drive mechanism, that uses gravity as a wave guide, like microwave. There is no physical hookup between any of the systems. As of 2018, Bob Lazar has taken the public position that the alien technology, that he was able to observe in the eighties, was too far advanced to be duplicated. From Lazar’s perspective, reverse engineering was not possible to replicate (Lazar, 2018 interview).If duplication of advanced technology was not possible, the craft design may have at least inspired forward thinking. Though duplication may not have been possible, some inferior replication cannot be ruled out. Alien craft Bob Lazar claims to have read in his briefings notes that all of the craft point to coming from the Zeta Reticuli system. Lazar also claimed to have had the opportunity to enter one of the craft and observe its layout and design. His access was limited to the sub-level of the craft, being restricted to the upper-level. ;Craft layout and design In describing one of the craft, there is a reactor at its center. The craft has only three seats for its occupants. At the bottom of the craft are several levels. In one of the sub-levels are three gravity emitters, three big tubes in the shape of stacked "55 gallon drums", that is supported by a circular pipe ("360 degrees"). The construct is suspended, while directly above them are gravity amplifiers. A reactor is in the middle, which produces the energy of a base gravity wave, amplified by the amplifiers, and channeled down to the gravity emitters. The emitters can be swung in any direction to produce a distortion in gravity. The construct has no wiring or interconnections between any of its components. All of the components function just by being close to one another. The power output is the equivalent of a "few nuclear power plants" appearing to defy the ,Lazar acknowledges that according to our understanding of the , there always has to be a loss, where there is no 100% transfer of energy (Lazar, 2018 interview). as there was no indication of excess heat produced anywhere. Lazar believes that this reactor is a means to distort , which hypothetically could take leaps over large distances in milliseconds. Lazar explains in his 2018 interview that bending does not travel in a linear fashion nor break the laws of physics, such as the need for a scenario. distortion hypothetically bends two points together to make a leap and thus, wouldn't contradict any of the laws of the , , or . A metallurgy team was designated to analyze and study the material that all of the craft were made out of. Lazar was able to feel and "run his hand against the material". In Lazar's observation, the entire craft is the same color, a " " look, all made of the same material. The contours of the craft all have a radius, without any sharp corners. To the touch, the material felt cold, giving the impression of metal. However, an advanced ceramic cannot be ruled out. Lazar was restricted from accessing the upper-level and was not given any information. Based on pictures of the craft, Lazar noticed black rectangular "portholes" (not actually windows) at the top; that he suspects to be sensors which would help the craft to know where it is, and orient itself, in space. Occupants At one point, Bob Lazar was allowed to see and share 2 to 3 page briefing notes from other teams, one dealing with an analysis of the occupants of the craft. Lazar viewed a photo of the beings where the chest was cut and peeled back. Lazar recalls notes indicating that the beings have one central organ, paraphrasing: “as if all the organs had grown together into one mass and had multiple functions”, giving a strong impression that the entities were biological specimens and not artificial or droid-like. In Lazar's 2018 interview, Lazar scoffs at the notion of Reptilians. However, some of the explanations he gives concerning space/time distortion may be congruent with advanced technological concepts presented in the Lacerta File 2000 (Commentary) (Further analysis required). See also * Element 115 * Conspiracy Wiki, Memorandum 6751 Notes References Resources * Mysterious Universe, ‘Bob Lazar’ Film Presents the Man Behind the Myth of Area 51: Exclusive Interview with Director, by Robbie Graham, December 1, 2018 *Bob Lazar and the physics of Element 115 Category:Whistleblowers Category:Ufology Category:Xenology Category:Lazar Files